


private investigations

by emothy



Category: Gokusen (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiyama introspection, except everything always goes back to Shin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	private investigations

Sometimes, Uchi feels he is on the brink of something, some realisation that will alter his world as he knows it, even though it has almost nothing to do with him personally. There is this way that ever since Yankumi turned up, somehow he and his friends are always running into her, outside of school hours as well as in. She pops up out of nowhere, listens in to their conversations, (thank god they're never about anything really important, except he's starting to realise he can tell Yankumi the important things too, actually), and basically worms her way right into their group when no-one is expecting her.

Though, Uchi can't help but think that the suprised look on Shin's face is different sometimes. Not like he is faking it or anything, no he is truly surprised to see her just like the rest of them. But it's this sort of awed surprise, like he can't believe his own luck that Yankumi would be where they had said _they_ would be.


End file.
